GROWL
by mintvodka
Summary: Luhan, Tao, Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlibur ke Malibu, dan di sana mereka akan jatuh pada cinta yang terlarang, membuat atasan mereka marah dan sehingga menyebabkan peperangan. so Mind to review :33
1. prologue

Tittle : EXO OT 12 : GROWL

Author : SWAGGEREXO

Rated : T / M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - KRISTAO

\- CHANBAEK

\- KAISOO

\- CHENMIN

\- SULAY

\- HUNHAN

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Fantasy,Romance, Comedy, Hurt / Comfort, Yaoi, Angst

HELLOWW HAII HELLOW *ala cat in the hat*, Kangen gaaa? hihihihi ud lama yeee hiatusnye wks, nih muncul perlahan dr otak author keren kan? /plak/ iye dah pokoknya kalian harus baca ini abis baca kasih review ya? oke? siiiip. BACA AJA! OT 12 LHOOO :*

Jgn lupa follow author ya! karna apa? karna kalian akan bis atau kapan author update :* oke deh

X O X O,

Swaggerexo (Minji)

.

.

.

.

GROWL

PROLOGUE BY : swaggerexo

.

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana SM High Shchool sedang mengadakan Farwell party untuk Senior Class yang akan meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. dan di sana ada 5 Namja yang duduk berdampingan, mereka sedang membicarakan rencana liburan mereka kali ini.

Contohnya saja, Xiao Luhan. dia ingin kembali ke Beijing untuk liburan di sana, Baekhyun dan Lay ingin ke Forks well mereka sangat ingin bertemu vampire atau bahkan warewolf dan hm, berfoto narsis bersama. khayalan yang aneh memang tapi mereka mengurungkan niat mereka ke Forks karna semalam Baekhyun dan Lay membaca tentang Fanfiction tentang Forks dan mereka tidak ingin kesana, rencana foto-foto pun gagal #PoorBaekLay #PrayForBaekLay /? dan ada Tao yang ingin sekali ke Paris Ia bilang Ia ingin membeli semua produk Gucci, Dolce dan Gabanna atau mungkin Ia akan melamar jadi asisten Jessica Jung di Blanc and Eclare. Fashion, yap Fashion.

Lain dengan Kyungsoo, Ia sangat ingin pergi ke Jepang atau Malibu. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang senang berlibur, berbicara banyak atau mungkin bercanda tapi, menurutnya di sana tempat yang cocok untuk liburan kali ini. Karna..

"menurutku, ide Kyungsoo cocok. Malibu kota di salah satu tempat di California hm, tapi kita tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun murung, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku punya saudara di sana. Kau tenang saja" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Wahoo! MALIBU WE'RE COMMING!" seru Luhan antusias membuat keempat temannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

ke 5 Namja itu pergi sangat pagi sekali di bandara mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu sembari mendengarkan lagu, selfie atau mungkin meminum segelas nutella drink atau fererro rocher frappuchino starbuck dengan cream puff papa beard yang sangat lezat hingga nama mereka di panggil.

"Yeoboseo? Xiu-"

"aku tau itu Soo. Kau akan ke Malibu, pada jam 7 lebih 20 menit dan blablablabla dan kau akan sampe 12 Jam lagi blablabla hahaha kau ini sudah kebiasaan dengan manusia ya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah pocker facenya.

"yap. dan tolong. jangan. hancurkan. liburan. kami. kali. ini. mengerti? baiklah, aku tutup dulu. bye hyung" Pik. Kyungsoo menutup telponnya dan yah, akhirnya mereka di panggil juga.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

KYAAAAAAA GIMANA PROLOGNYA? UDAH PENASARAN BELUM? BELUM YAH? U.U DUH LAH POTEQ NICH HAHAHAHA /PLAK/ OKE DEH TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA! ^-^ PPYEONG :3


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : EXO OT 12 : GROWL

Author : SWAGGEREXO

Rated : T / M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - KRISTAO

\- CHANBAEK

\- KAISOO

\- CHENMIN

\- SULAY

\- HUNHAN

TAMBAHAN CAST : MOON GA YOUNG, DAN BEBERAPA CAST YANG LAIN /?

Genre : Fantasy,Romance, Comedy, Hurt / Comfort, Yaoi, Angst

yap. sekarang kita ke chapter 1. udah siap? yaudah baca aja lah ya pokoknya wkwkwk kalian akan di kejutkan oleh sesuatu /? yak well author lebay wks oke deh selamat membaca! ^-^

.

.

.

GROWL

CHAPTER 1 BY : swaggerexo

"Yeoboseo? Xiu-"

"aku tau itu Soo. Kau akan ke Malibu, pada jam 7 lebih 20

menit dan blablablabla dan kau akan sampe 12 Jam lagi

blablabla hahaha kau ini sudah kebiasaan dengan manusia

ya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah pocker facenya.

"yap. dan tolong. jangan. hancurkan. liburan. kami. kali. ini.

mengerti? baiklah, aku tutup dulu. bye hyung" Pik. Kyungsoo

menutup telponnya dan yah, akhirnya mereka di panggil juga

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat, Kyungsoo mencium bau makhluk yang sama sepertinya, tetapi mungkin itu dari bau badannya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur.

sesampainya di sana, Kelima Namja itu segera mencari taksi menuju ke tempat dimana tempat itu sedikit agak menjauh dari kota. rumah Kyungsoo terbilamg sangat teramat besar mewah dengan private beach dan beberapa fasilitas yang lain.

"Whao! rumah ini sangat besar." ucap Baekhyun kagum tetapi Ia tidak tau rumah siapa itu. dan saat taxi berhenti di depan pagar rumah tersebut, Baekhyun dan Tao terlonjak.

"INI RUMAHMU?!" tanya Baekhyun dan Tao berbarengan. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo segera membayar tarif taxi dan langsung turun dari taxi bersama teman-temannya.

rumah itu sangat besar dan sangat mewah, berwarna serba putih,coklat,hitam dan abu-abu. banyak kamar di mana-mana dan juga fasilitas-fasilitas yang sangat menakjubkan seperti gym di dalam rumah atau kolam renang super besar, waterpark, hot tub, ruang dokter, theatre , tempat bermain anak yang sama besarnua, bahkan club malam atau mungkin supermarket di sana.

"Waaahh! aku akan betah di sini" ucap Luhan sembari melihat-lihat, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pantai dan terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjemur di sana.

"Oh, Hai kau teman Kyungsoo. aku Xiumin kau Baekhyun kan?" tanya orang itu tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Oh, Hi Xiumin Hyung! ya.. kami teman Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun mendekati Xiumin yang tiba-tiba.. menghilang?

"hah? halusinasiku sajakah?" tanya Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya, mengedikkan bahunya lalu hendak berjalan mundur dan..

"Halo!"

"AAAAAAAAA" Teriak Baekhyun nyaring, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendesah kasar.

"Hyuuung! sudah kubilang kau jangan kageti teman-temanku aish!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menenangkan Baekhyun.

"sudah Baekhyun, dia kakaku. dia baik kok" Kyungsoo tersenyum kevil dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Hihihi, aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi temanmu ini" Xiumin tersenyum dan menyapa teman-teman yang lain.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya? kenapa kulit kalian sangat pucat?" tanya Luhan dengan sangat polosnya membuat Kyungsoo cengo dan Xiumin terkekeh kecil.

"ah, nanti kau tau sendiri" ucap Xiumin dengan santainya, lalu berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Hi mom!" sapa Xiumin kepada seseorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat muda bersama pria yang terlihat tidak sangat tua.

"Kyungsooie!" Wanita itu berteriak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo bersama suaminya dan lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Ugh, aku benci bau daging dan bawang" ucap wanita itu mengibas-ngibaskan bau yang membuat beberapa teman Kyungsoo mencium bau badannya sendiri.

"Oh? ada teman-teman Kyungsoo rupanya. halo" sapa wanita itu kepada keempat teman Kyungsoo dan di balas sapaan yang sangat sopan.

"Ahahah, santai saja ini amerika kau tak perlu melakukan itu jika bertemu dengan orang lain. ah, kau pasti Zi Tao kan kau sangat suka fashion itu? ah dan Kau Baekhyun namja penggemar eyeliner dan sangat suka vampire atau warewolf. ah ini pasti Luhan! kau pintar bernyanyi bermain gitar ah kau sungguh multi talenta. dan kau.. Zhang Yixing Lay. hmm kau.. seorang immortal kau dapat menyembuhkan seseorang kau juga seseorang yang multi talenta sama seperti Luhan. kau tak pernah memberitau rahasia ini kepada Kyungsoo dan yang lain karna kau takut mereka menjauhimu. sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia immortal kalian berdua takut untuk memberi informasi ini kepada teman-temanmu bukan?" tanya Wanita itu dengan sangat santai membuat teman-teman Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu immortal? apa.." Baekhyun berfikir dan wanita itu segera mengajak anak-anak itu masuk ke dalm rumah.

"yap. Kyungsoo dan Lay adalah setengah manusia dan setengah vampire. mereka bisa memakan manusia atau darah sebagai makanan vampire, mereka bisa berjalan layaknya manusia atau berlari seperti vampire. mereka punya pemikiran seperti manusia jadi kami bisa membaca fikiran mereka atau kadan tidak karna pemikiran mereka juga sama seperti vampire, mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang kuat seperti vampire dan bisa lemah seperti manusia dan umur Kyungsoo dan Lay sendiri sudah lebih dari 300 tahun" jelas wanita itu.

"Haaaa?"

"Maafkan aku, aku.. a..aku" ucap Lay, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao segera menepuk pundak Lay dan Kyungsoo.

"Its Okay! kenapa kalian tidak bilang! kalian keren. tunggu berarti kau lahir dari rahim manusia dengan sperma Vampire?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, akulah manusia itu. aku ibu dari Kyungsoo dan Xiumin, aku sungguh menderifa saat mengandung mereka berdua di dalam rahimku. tulangku banyak patah dan mereka banyak menyedot darahku hingga aku mati dan akhirnya dengan kakek Kyungsoo, aku diubah menjadi vampire dengan cara membacakan mantra atau racun vampire dari vampire itu sendiri dan tenang saja, kami sudah terlatih untuk tidak memakan manusia tetapi darah hewan. kami bukan strugoi" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Strugoi? apa itu?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Strugoi adalah kawanan vampire gila yang haus akan darah vampire lain atau bisa juga manusia dan bisa juga seorang immortal. kalian sudah tau kan? jika kami punya banyak sekali saudara yang berada di seluruh dunia? Vampire mempunyai sub golongan tersendiri dan kami adalah sub golongan Vladimir. sub golongan vampire terbesar pertama setelah itu ada moroi di urutan kedua dan van derr di urutan ke tiga di dunia. kami kuat dan tidak seperti strugoi. strugoi sendiri mempunyai atasan yaitu Voltury. mereka seperti lord bagi strugoi, dan kalian harus berhati-hati jika kalian keluar sendiri saat malam-malam diatas jam 12 malam mereka ada di mana-mana dan siap membunuh kalian." tutur lelaki yang berada di belakang mereka.

"oya, kami lupa mengenalkan diri, Aku ayah Kyungsoo Lee Changmin dan itu adalah ibu Kyungsoo Kim Taeyeon." Jelas Changmin tersenyum menghampiri dan memeluk istri tercintanya itu.

"hah, aku sungguh iri. orang tuaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu karna kecelakaan dan aku harus mengurus semua saham ayah sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dengan lesu.

"tapi kau punya asisten pribadimu yang sangat kau percaya kan? hahaha, well kami bisa berubah-ubah jika kalian mau. Xiumin bisa menjadi dirimu jika kau mau" tawar Taeyeon, Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"ah terimakasih, tapi tidak usah repot-repot" Baekhyun terkekeh.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Luhan dan pacar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya suami Xiumin Chen makan bersama-sama.

"apa orang tuamu tidak lapar?" tanya Luhan dengan sangat polos, lalu memotong daging steik miliknya.

"Vampire tidak makan makanan manusia. vampire juga tidak tidur, mereka tidak suka bau manusia yang alkoholik, perokok, narkoba dan lain-lain. berbeda denganku yang immortal hyung" jelas Kyungsoo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Oya, kata Eomma besok akan ada pesta fam vladimir, diadakan di rumah ini dan kalian semua harus bersiap bertemi vampire dan para immortal seperti kami" Chen tersenyum lebar menampakkan taringnya yang terlihat menakutkan itu.

"tenang, taringku akan menciut. ini akibat terkena darah dari daging ini" ucap Chen santai.

"wah, berarti pesta besar-besaran! waaahh aku ingin pakai softlens dan taring palsu biar sama seperti vampire" ucap Baekhyun ngawur membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun"

saat selesai makan malam, mereka bergegas pergi tidur di kamar yang berbeda Kyungsoo dan Lay di kamar Kyungsoo di lantai 3 Baekhyun dan Tao di kamar di dekan hot tub dan Luhan sendiri berada di kamar rahasia yang sangt besar dan indah yang Ia temukan sendiri.

dan kau tau? ada lebih dari 890 kamar 480 master bedroom dan 540 kamar rahasia di sini dan well semuanya sungguh sangat besar, indah dan nyaman sekali. aroma di setiap ruanganpun juga berbeda-beda, misalnya di dapur akan beraroma tuti fruti di kamar mandi beraroma pheromone di kamar beraroma apel segar di ruang kumpul beraroma cotton candy atau kadang coklat. dan kata Kyungsoo di daerah ini semua rumah milik orang tua Kyungsoo dan jarang juga di tempati. KEREN BUKAN?!

"hahh~" ucap Luhan sembari merebahkan dirinya di ranjang XXL King Size tersebut, diatas kasur terdapat foto lelaki yang sangat tampan berkulit putih bersih dan berahang tegas, kata Kyungsoo itu pemilik kamar ini Ia sangat suka wangi citrus atau vannila mint pantas saja banyak sampo atau sabun bahkan ruanhan dengan wangi citrus atau vannila mint dan secara tak sengaja Luhan melirik ke arah pintu besar berwarna putih yang membuat Ia tergoda kesana, Luhan memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapatkan closet baju super duper dan sangat besar berisi baju - baju keren yang Luhan sangat suka. tetapi Luhan sudah sangat mengantuk untuk mencoba salah satu pakaian itu, jadi Luhan putuskan untuk segera tidur.

Keesokan paginya, para penghuni rumah sedang bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti, Luhan mempersiapkan beberapa cocktail yang Ia ramu sendiri, Kyungsoo memasak banyak sekali makanan lezat untuk para immortal dan Lay menyiapkan darah di setiap gelas kecil untuk para vampire, Baekhyun dan Tao sibuk berspa ria di ruang spa milik Taeyeon.

"sebentar lagi, mereka akan berdatangan." ucap Taeyeon menatap pagar rumahnya dan benar saja, banyak mobil seperti Limo, alpardh, ferrari, lamborghini, porsce, Roll royce, dan beberapa deret mobil mewah lainnya.

para tamu segera di sambut oleh Changmin dan Luhan lalu ada Tao dan Lay yang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas darah hewan untuk para vampire, banyak anak-anak vampire atau bahkan anak-anak immortal berlarian di pantai atau play ground indoor dan outdoor. keluarga Lay juga datang hari ini.

ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang ikut menawarkan beberapa snack kecil kepada para pengunjung.

"silahkan-silahkan snacknya" ucap Baekhyun yang sedang menawarkan snack ke beberapa pengunjung, Baekhyun tersenyum senang, keinginannya sudah terpenuhi melihat vampire dan saat Ia hendak menuju ke beberapa tempat lain, tetapi Ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

"wuaaa maafkan akuu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah" Baekhyun terkaget, Ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu, dan tiba-tiba saja apa yang Ia rasakan akan kehilangan tiba-tiba menghilang. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat suara siapa itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

KYAAAAA BAGAIMANA PERMULAANYA? JELEK YAH? TAT MUUP~~~ HEHEHE INI CUAN FIKSI KOK HIHIHI KALIAN TETEP DUKUNG AUTHOR YA! MAAF AGAK TELAT SEHARI SOALNYA KEMARIN AUTHOR PERGI /PLAK/ WKWKWK SEMOGA SUKAAAA :* ({})


End file.
